The present invention relates to a closing device particularly for doors of motor vehicles.
Such a closing device is known from DE 196 35 415.3 (corresponding to Ser. No. 08/916,562 filed Aug. 22, 1997 Rathmann et al).
In the case of this closing device, it has happened that when a handle is operated, the coupling member between the handles jams and the operating device may thus be damaged. In the worst case it may even happen that the actuator fails completely, as a result of which the actuator no longer operates. This is of particular disadvantage from safety standpoint.